


Not a Cliché

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, DISCLAIMER: NO PAST TRAUMA INVOLVED, Dealing with issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Things don't always go smoothly and that's ok, it is always important to talk - remember that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Sometimes things don't go as planned or wished, straying far from all romantic cliches, and it is okay as long as there is trust, care, and love to guide those facing it through the moment.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Not a Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Read [ Cliché ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) to grasp the context!

Loud laughter echoed around the hotel room as two entangled forms stagger around the small space between the main room and the bathroom, both still absolutely naked and lost in countless kisses. The taller of two effortlessly swoops the shorter brunet up in his arms, causing the man to giggle out loud. The giggle, however, turns into a shriek when the taller blond loses his balance on the slippery floor. Their previous activities have left the floor completely wet and definitely a safety hazard. His eyes go big, and he tightens his hold on the man his arms, steadying himself on the doorpost with his shoulder.

“Be careful!” San exclaims and wiggles in Yunho’s hold. “And put me down!” he adds, ready to let go of the man, but the blond doesn’t listen to him one bit.

“We’re ok,” he smiles brightly, and despite San’s protest continues to carry him out of the bathroom bridal-style. “You know I will ever let you fall and get hurt, don’t you?” he continues to smile brightly, but there is something wicked about the look on his usually sweet features. The explanation for the mischevious gleam comes fast when he lets go of San, letting him fall contrary to his words. With a small yelp, the smaller man lands on the bed bellow.

“Very funny,” San pouts up at the brightly smiling man, propping up on his elbows. “We could have gotten really hurt,” he adds a frown to his pout, which only makes Yunho laugh out loud before getting on the bed, hovering above San. He settles almost completely on top of the man - San’s left leg now trapped between Yunho’s, his torso locked in place by the blonds’ arms on either side of him.

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” he continues to shower San with his contagious smile, and even if the brunet wants to stay upset or angry, he physically can’t. 

“Are you some sort of a hero?” San still tries to snap back with witty remarks even though he feels how he is melting on the inside at the playful but loving stare Yunho has in his eyes. He could never win over the man, his puppy-like charm always winning over San.

“Of course. Your personal hero who will always protect you,” he replies and presses a quick kiss on the tip of San’s nose. There is a definite blush on San’s cheeks, even if it is just a small, sweet gesture, and they are still completely naked. Something about the most minor things just hit differently. 

“You are so cheesy,” San makes a face which only receives another laugh from the blond before he begins showering San with kisses. They, however, soon go from sweet to passionate as their lips meet, and the playful demeanor evaporates into thin air. The room that was filled with laughter just minutes ago now sinks into soft moans and heated gasps. 

San fully lays down on the mattress, Yunho unchangingly above him, and wraps his arms around the blonds’ shoulders. It is a well known and fluid motion for them - their bodies naturally moving closer, attracted to each others’ body heat. They fit into each others’ arms absolutely perfectly - like puzzle pieces - each curve, each line finding a matching one on the other. Even their voices fall into the strangest yet most satisfying harmony as they whine and grunt, their bodies rubbing together. 

Despite it being the one-thousandth time, their hands live their own lives. San takes the already countless time to feel every centimeter of the broad shoulders underneath his touch, the movements in Yunho’s arms, the rough texture of his bleached hair. His own body is the playground of Yunho’s fingertips - from this chest, across his stomach, and over his sides. They glide over San’s thighs, gently but firmly holding onto his left one, giving Yunho grip to pull him closer as the man settles between San’s legs.

The blond’s heat is overpowering, the scent coming from him purely just him, and it gets San’s head spinning. Yunho’s lips go from San’s down to his neck, careful not to leave any marks yet leaving not a millimeter of skin without attention. His mouth is all over the smaller man’s chest next while his hands, finally both of them, go to the back of San’s thighs and up a bit, cupping his ass and squeezing it. Yunho’s hips move down the same time as San’s go up, and they both let out a set of undignified noises - Yunho’s muted by San’s skin while the latter’s bounce around the walls.

San feels like he is floating in the air and sinking in an unknown abyss at the same time. His senses are heightened, each kiss, each touch feeling like hundreds, his head dizzy, and every thought that goes through his head seems to be more intense too. It goes to the point San can’t tell where one thought starts and other ends; when one touch ends and the next one starts.

“Wait… Yunho…” San breathes out, his fingers tangled in Yunho’s hair. The sudden feeling of everything being too much washes over him so intensely he can barely gasp for air, Yunho’s scalding touch adding to it. It feels like his body is going into overdrive just from the larger man’s fingers tracing over his most private parts, just from his lips on San’s body, and it is momentarily too much.

“Yunho…” he gasps again, and his hands now settle on Yunho’s shoulders, pushing him away. This has happened a few times before, back when they just started this wonderful secret of theirs, and San couldn’t wrap his head around it all being real. He never thought this feeling would come back now, but he feels like everything is too much, and he can’t handle it.

“What’s wrong…” Yunho stops everything he is doing the very second he feels San’s admittedly weak attempt to push him away. His eyes instantly lock with the man’s underneath him, his hands away from his body and rather taking San’s slightly shaking ones in his. He still towers above the man, kneeling between San’s legs, but he knows better not to trap him by leaning directly over him. 

“What happened?” he asks and lifts San’s hands to his lips, holding them firmly enough to show he is there but loose at the same time so San could pull them back any second.

“Remember when I used to kind of fall apart when we would get too intimate…” San starts, and Yunho feels his own face falling. He remembers very well. He remembers every single word he said to San at those times, every single praise and reassuring fact - every bit of truth he could deliver to the nervous man in his arms. It is all not much more than a year ago, but both he and San have changed so much that they both were sure this is behind them.

“Do you know why now?” he asks and rubs his thumbs over the top of San’s hands. Now he is hyper-aware of the very way San is breathing, how his chest is moving, how his eyes look around. He should have been more aware of the moment when something started to feel wrong, but the last time this happened was seemingly so long ago, he has forgotten all signs. But it is his responsibility after all - to make sure San feels alright. He said he would protect him just minutes ago, and to him, this could potentially count as a fail.

“I don’t know. Everything was fine in the bathtub and just a couple minutes ago and then… I don’t know,” San pulls his hands away to cover his face, and Yunho lets him.

“Then, we should stop, right?” Yunho asks. His hands rest on his knees, balled into fists as his instinct is to touch San, to make him feel like everything is okay, to show that he is here but he can’t. He has to wait before doing so. He has learned that in the past by grabbing onto San too fast and making it worse. 

“That’s the thing… Like, I don’t want to stop, but it doesn’t seem like I can go through with it, does that make sense?” San moves his hands away from his face, his eyes confused, and a pout on his lips. “Can you not stay this far away…” he asks quietly, and Yunho lets out a breath he is holding in.

Yunho leans closer to the man on the bed, his hands on either side of his head, but still leaving enough space for San to move. He admittedly had this blasphemous idea to use the night in a foreign hotel to the fullest, but nothing stands above what San needs and how he feels. “What do you want to do? It is okay to stop here. We had plenty of fun already,” he asks, his long fingers threading through San’s hair in a calming manner. San’s arms loosely go around Yunho’s shoulders again, and a weight leaves them at the same time. 

“I think, maybe, whatever is okay… just not actual sex,” San murmurs, his eyes are looking at everything but Yunho.

“Are you sure about it?” Yunho has to ask him once more. “Don’t force yourself,” he emphasizes, and San shakes his head before looking him straight in the eyes.

“I’m not forcing it. I had a breather and calmed down,” he smiles a bit and his hands settle on Yunho’s nape. “And I know that if anything, you will always stop. Just, let’s carry on slowly,” he adds, and Yunho can swear nothing lays as much responsibility on his shoulders as San’s trust in him. He has never let him down up till now, and he isn’t planning ever to do it. Deep down, he is not entirely sure if San’s decision is the right one, but doubting his ability to judge how he is feeling is another thing that would not be beneficial. 

It’s San who pulls Yunho down for a kiss, and the latter allows him to take full control of it - the speed, the depth, the length of each shared liplock. It is not uncommon for San to take the lead on an everyday basis, but now it is different. It took Yunho a while to understand that showing his care sometimes meant taking a step back. His protective nature tells him to pull San close, to chase away all bad thoughts with his presence, but he doesn’t. Only when the smaller man moans again, his body moving up and fitting closely against Yunho’s again does he dare to initiate something himself.

Yunho’s left-hand settles underneath San on the small of his back while his right still remains softly tangled in the dark brown hair. He takes back the lead in the kiss only as much as San allows and moves against the man only when he does it first. It takes almost painfully long for them to fall into a rhythm, but as soon as they find it, everything starts to flow naturally again. The tension in the air melts away, and everything seems to fall back into the usual places.

San’s body is near desperately moving against Yunho’s looking for friction, moans, and groans spilling over his lips whenever they are not occupied with Yunho’s. He tries to push words - any type of words - over his lips, but nothing more but broken syllables fall from them. Yunho can’t respond any more coherently either, his hot breath hitting San’s neck as he rests his head against the man’s shoulder, grinding down. It is a strangely fluid movement despite the lust-driven, eager nature of it, and it possesses a certain level of grace even if none of them appreciates it.

It is a quick decision for Yunho to flip them over - San on top of him - but he knows it is the right one the second the smaller man starts to grind against him more vigorously. Their hard dicks rub against each other, and it is more than enough at this point, heated and moan-filled kisses only adding to it. As promised, they are taking their time, each movement almost calculated and painfully dragged out but feeling incredibly good. The change of pace happens only when a quiet curse falls from San’s lips, and he begins to move faster and more frantically to the point Yunho has to take hold of his hips to guide him. It, however, is undeniable that it feels fantastic.

What they probably thought would last for a while ends in minutes, their bodies oddly syncing up even as they shiver from pleasure. This time Yunho doesn’t hold back his hands and keeps San close to his body as the brunet goes limp against Yunho’s shoulder. They slowly regain semi-decent breathing and look at each other at the same time, their eyes going big for different reasons but kind of the same one.

“San…” Yunho gasps, his eyes big, as he sees the unspeakably beautiful eyes watery, staring back at him, and for a second, he thinks him not being even more certain about San’s decision has messed it all up. San, on the other hand, stares up at his distraught face before rapidly blinking his eyes to get rid of any traces of tears.

“No, no, no, no, no…” he says as he blinks and looks away from Yunho for a second. He shakes his head as if getting himself back on track and lifts his body enough to look in the blonds’ eyes. San allows his weight to rest on top of Yunho as he moves his hands up and cups the concerned mans’ face. “It’s not because what you think,” he reassures, squshing the soft cheeks of the now pouting man.

“It’s because I feel very, very, very happy that I’m with you and no one else. That I am with someone who can handle me and whatever all that is. That I’m with someone who can move on from such movements with me and not let it completely control them,” he now smiles as brightly as he can, his eyes fogging up again. He has to look away from Yunho’s face squished between his hands, blinking the disobedient waterworks away.

“San…” Yunho manages to push out and places his hands on top San’s who looks back and loosens his grip. “I am your hero after all,” Yunho smiles and gets his cheeks squished again just before San kisses him once more. It is a signal enough for the larger man as he completely swallows San up in his embrace, rolling them over again. Giggling and laughter fill the hotel room once more, along with soft whispers of love. Even if it is not exactly what they wished for, being with each other is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
  
Commissions [ HERE](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei/status/1219648851457593345)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930) **||** [ 2Choi: Call fo the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101031) **||** [ SanHwa: Until it Overflows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212610%22) **||** [ SanHwa: Gallows-Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255243) **||**


End file.
